Loving Freedom
by Ichi89
Summary: Summary inside. Mugen/Jin Jin!Sub Rated for sexual content and because Mugen has a foul mouth. First Samurai Champloo fanfic so please go easy on me - Read and Review please


Title: Loving Freedom  
Penname: Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune

Summary: Two years after parting Mugen finds he wants to fight Jin more then anything. Searching for him he finds that there is no longer a man that matches his description anywhere in Japan. While sitting at a bar he is told that there is a place that lets you live out your deepest fantasies, what will this brothel reveal about the unruly swordsman? And who is the beautiful man that is his companion?

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or anything that in this fan fiction aside from the plotline.

Warning: Slash, Prostitution, NonCon, Violence, Language

Really this was pointless, no one knew where the ex-samurai could be. Sighing Mugen set his sake cup down, motioning for a refill.

"Like chasing smoke." He grumbled as he looked at the bartender. "that's what it is…that's all I'm doing these days." He hiccupped before downing his sake.

"Looking for something mister swordsman?" the bartender tilted his head a bit.

"Not something…" Mugen sighed, his eyes becoming distant as he looked into the clear liquid that was poured into his glass again. "someone…"

"Ah, a lover perhaps?"

"Nah, nothing like that." Letting his shoulders slouch the young swordsman looked up a bit. "He was a friend I guess, rival…something like that."

As if the bartender knew more to it he smiled. "right, well let me tell you there's this nice brothel in a corner of town." He held out a small piece of paper. "the place, makes your deepest fantasies a reality."

"Hm…well I don' have much money." Mugen shrugged.

"Just mention this place and they'll let you in for free." The bartender smirked a bit before setting the sake bottle aside.

"Ah what the hell. I'll try it out." Standing with a bit of a sway the man nodded. "Thanks."

Soon Mugen stood in front of a large brothel, bright lights reflecting around him as he tilted his head, scratching his chin. Looking through the wooden bars he saw a few different kinds of people, not just women but men as well. Stepping closer he looked in, his jaw dropping.

There he sat, tall, slender. He was beautiful. Long black hair traveled down the length of his spine before pooling on the ground like black water. It was like looking into the past for Mugen. He was almost identical aside from his paler skin that looked almost like silk. As the man looked over his shoulder Mugen held his breath. The man had pointed features, and his eyes were a sharp charcoal color seeming to stand out in the moonlight.

"Excuse me sir," A young boy tilted his head, exposing his neck with a shy smile. "is there something you desire?"

Blinking a bit Mugen then nodded. "What's that guy's name?" He motioned towards the pale man towards the back.

"Oh him? That's Jinichi."

"Hm...thanks kid." turning Mugen walked to the doors of the large brothel; he had to know, was that him? Stepping in he was bombarded with the smell of strong perfumes and oils that wafted through the building.

A tall woman with chocolate hair walked up, smiling. "Hello, my name is Yumika I am the mistress of this brothel. May I help you?"

"Yeah see I was sent by the bartender and told that I could fulfill my fantasies here."

"Ah yes, Mr. Yurashiki is very kind about sending us costumers. So who would you like?" The woman smiled brightly.

"Well I saw this guy," He shifted, confused when he didn't see any uneasiness about the woman. "kid said his name was Jinichi."

"Ah yes, he came to us about a year ago, right this way." Smiling still the woman turned around and lead Mugen into a room. "Wait here, I'll have him sent to you."

Sitting on the floor mat, Mugen sighed. Sure he'd been to many brothels but each time he'd been there for a woman. He also had gone to them with Jin. Sighing he shook his head, he shouldn't miss the idiot…but he did. As he sat he looked around at the decorations of the room before his eyes fell on the bed.

The door slid open to reveal the man who Mugen had seen earlier. He really was beautiful.

Xx-xX One Year Ago Xx-xX

The moon rose high above the small village that the ronin had chosen to stay in. Swaying as he walked Jin thought about the past, he only ever did this when he was drunk. Which he happened to do quite often, getting drunk that was. He was just a was up these days.

Stumbling around he fell into a rather large man. "My apologies."

"Hey, careful now friend."

Suddenly Jin felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "What…"

"careful now, relax." the man smirked as his arms wrapped around the thin samurai.

The next thing Jin knew he was waking up in a dimly lit room where a few other men and boys, all beautiful, sat around. Sitting up he felt as if he was going to pass out once more.

"Oh you're up." A young boy smiled softly as he sat a bit closer, setting a gentle hand on Jin's shoulder. "Careful,"

"Where am I?" Jin sat the rest of the way up, his head hanging so that his hair fell over his right shoulder. Blinking he was surprised, when had his hair come out of it's tie?

"This is the place of people's fantasies." The boy sighed as he ran a few fingers through the samurai's wet hair. "You were washed and brought here to help fulfill others fantasies."

"Where is here?"

"I don't know, none of us do." Shaking his head the boy raised his hand to tilt Jin's chin up. "I am Toshiyama, your new name is-"

"My name is Jin."

"No," Toshiyama shook his head lightly. "You're name is Jinichi now. We are all given names when we come here."

"Why was I brought here?" Jin looked at Toshiyama sharply.

"Why not?" The boy then smiled sheepishly. "You're beautiful."

Jin was taken aback as the boy, who looked no older then Sousuke had been, leaned forward and pressed his lips to the older mans. Jerking back he felt himself loose his balance and fall to the ground with a groan.

"See you shouldn't have done that." The boy tsked with a small smirk.

"Toshiyama!" A sharp woman's voice berated the small boy.

"Mama!" Toshiyama sat back, bowing his head. "I'm sorry mama…he's just so pretty…I wanted to taste him."

"Well too bad, this one is still pure." the woman had long rich brown hair and soft black eyes. She was a rather voluptuous woman who had a very commanding air about her.

"I am in no way pure." Jin glared at the woman, only to hear the young boy snicker. What where those two on about?

"Oh but you are, you have never had a male partner who has been able to dominate you have you?" the woman smiled almost wickedly. "There for you are pure, and we will sell that for a high price."

"What!" Jin began to panic, so far things where not looking good for him.

A sharp smack came as the woman brought her right hand across Jin's face. "Shut up Jinichi. You will speak only when asked to."

"My name is Jin-"

"Jinichi!" This time she cracked the horse whip that she held in her left hand. "You are no longer some samurai, you are no longer that man. From this day on you are Jinichi…My newest whore."

Days went by much too fast, Jin hardly remembered that he hadn't always been there. Then the day came that he was to be placed on display for people to place their bids on his…'purity'. They held the auction in a large room of the brothel, many others where being auctioned off but his was the main attraction. After all it wasn't very often that someone that looked like him was a virgin in any form of the word. He hated it, the men that looked at him, all of them where horrid lechers who drooled and ogled him. It made him feel dirty, disgusting. He was becoming a shadow of his former self. Many men called out offers, raising a hand to tell the owner who they where and how much they offered.

"15 ryo!"

"35 ryo!"

"I hear 35 ryo, can I hear 40?" Mama smiled as she looked around. Jin found that for a brothel mistress she was one of the nicer ones, not that that meant he liked her. She knew he had been drugged, knew that he had no debt to pay off. Even if they told everyone he did.

"45 ryo!" A lanky man with unruly black hair smirked. For a moment Jin almost thought he had heard Mugen's voice. Oh how humiliating that would be, but at the same time he would give anything to see that scruffy mug.

"Sold for 45 ryo!" mama cheered as the man stepped forward to collect his 'winnings' and give her the money. "Stand up Jinichi, this man is your first customer." giving Jin a fake smile she pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you very much madam," The man bowed a bit before taking Jin's hand from the woman. "I promise to be, gentle, with him." He smirked over at Jin.

Now it wasn't often that someone was taller then Jin, but this man was. He looked like Mugen in many ways but he was taller and not as skinny.

Shooing them off Mama went back to the auction after taking the mans money. The two walked into Jin's room and Jin easily sat down, he had been trained for this night, even if he was terrified. "What would you like to do first, sir?" Jin made his voice as steady yet timid as possible.

"To think such a flower as yourself is locked up here." the man sat behind Jin and placed his hands on the ex-swordsman's shoulders, pushing his silk yukata down so that it fell to pool at his waist, completely exposing his chest.

Jin shivered at the touch, cringing as the man's left hand snaked around to untie the obi and delved beneath the folds, grasping his limp cock. "Gah!" Jin jolted feeling the others warm hand grasp him tightly.

"Hm, such soft skin for a man. They must treasure you here, though who wouldn't?" He kissed Jin's neck as his hand stroked up and down the length of his cock, slowly coming to life under the stimulation. "such a perfect pearl." He whispered as he leaned forward, pushing Jin onto his hands and knees. Completely opening the yukata the man grinned harshly. "Such soft perfect skin." running his right hand down one of Jin's ass cheeks he relished in the feel before bringing a sharp smack down.

"Ah!" Jin jerked, unused to the rough treatment. "Sir please,"

"What? This is my fantasy." the man grinned wider. "And call me Shinsuke." Shinsuke groaned as he released Jin's now twitching and leaking cock from his grasp, licking one finger before bringing it between the raven haired mans cheeks, running it over the hole feeling the velvety skin twitch under his finger tip. "Oh, it seems your body wants me to touch it more."

"Please no…" Jin felt tears burn at his eyes, he was not supposed to let this happen. He was a warrior not some common whore. Another smack on his backside made him yelp.

"Be a good little pearl and I'll let you come as well." Shinsuke leaned forward, tracing his tongue down Jin's spine. Letting his finger leave from between the whore's ass cheeks he grabbed them and spread them apart, running his tongue over the twitching ring of muscle.

"No.." Jin moaned even as he continued to lay there, if he struggled he would be punished. That was something he had learned early on.

As if he didn't hear a thing Shinsuke delved his tongue deeper, easily pushing past the ring of muscle and thrust his tongue in and out before pulling back completely. "Hm…" Sitting back he opened his own yukata and easily pulled himself out, already very hard.

Jin looked over his shoulder and almost wished he hadn't. the man was huge. He whimpered as he snapped his head back around and buried it in his arms. He jumped lightly when he felt something warm prodding him before it surged forward and with it a searing white hot pain. "Gah! No please stop!" Jin gripped the ground below him, his nails scratching at the mat as Shinsuke impaled him on that thick hard cock.

"Such a tight little whore, and here I didn't think you were really a virgin." Shinsuke's voice came out in a taunting manner as he reached forward and grabbed a handful of Jin's hair, puling him so that he had to arch his back. Thrusting in he gave no heed to any pain he might have been causing the lithe man below him as he moaned.

Rocking back and forth Jin found himself becoming completely numb. It hurt, but at the same time he felt a pleasure welling up inside of him, like a fire that lit it's self in his groin.

"Like that don't you little pearl?" The man continued to taunt as he fucked Jin into the ground, as his climax neared he became rougher, not caring about the man below him. What did he care if it hurt the other, he was only here for Shinsuke's pleasure. Snapping his hips forward one last time Shinsuke came with a loud shout, filling Jin with his hot sticky seed. "Now cum for me little pearl."

As those words left the man's mouth Jin felt the coil inside him snap and he came, white spots appearing in front of his eyes as tears streamed down his face. As Shinsuke let go of his hair Jin fell forward, landing with a thud onto the floor below.

Shinsuke pulled out of him and sat back, picking up a pipe from beside the bed and lit it. "You'll go far in this business." He smirked. "I'll have to come by often to see how good you get." he took a drag off the pipe while reaching out and stroking the mans silky hair with his free hand.

And he did. Shinsuke came by at least three times a week, those nights he bought most of the day for himself and he used the time he paid for as well as he could. He fucked Jin for hours on end, there were times when Jin wondered if the man was a demon with stamina like that. As the months passed Jin became accustomed to his life, his body changed, his muscles changing from a swordsman's muscles to those of a whores. Which believe it or not was very different. Old scars where covered by makeup that was applied before he ever went out to the open air room to attract customers. His hair washed and combed to lay flat down his back.

He soon found that most the men that worked there where like him, Toshiyama, who he came to refer to as Toshi-chan. The small boy had just been playing on the river bank when a large man picked him up, pressing a cloth to his face, and brought him to the brothel.

Jin met the man once more while he lived at the brothel, he was Mama Yumika's older brother and a member of a yakuza gang in the area. At first Jin thought he hated the man, then he found he couldn't care anymore. He had somewhere that he was useful, even if it wasn't a respectable job. He was fed everyday and really Mama took good care of her children. Any men that where unsavory where not allowed in and many who where too rough never came back.

Jin had had one man like that. He had been so rough with Jin, not even bothering to even prepared him, that he tore him. His screams where heard by Toshi-chan who quickly got Mama and her brother. The large man, Doisuke, pulled the customer off and easily dragged him back down to the ground floor before throwing him bare ass naked into the street proclaiming that the man was never allowed back at Mama's Paradise ever again. That night Toshi-chan and Mama patched Jin up and he was given a week to recuperate.

As the year continued Jin became accustomed to his new life, he cared a lot about Mama and Toshi-chan. Doisuke, Mama's older brother, became a protector for all of them. They where cared for even if they were only whores.

Then the day came that he saw _him_ again. At first Jin thought it was just Shinsuke but then he noticed the scars, the tanned skin and that odd sword. It was Mugen. He trembled as he watched the man disappear only for Mama to come to him saying he had a new costumer. As he walked to the room Jin felt himself becoming giddy. Would Mugen recognize him? If so who he be disgusted with the former samurai? Stepping into the room Jin sighed to calm his nerves.

"You asked for me?"

Xx-xX

His voice was deep, and soft. Sitting the man looked at Mugen with half lidded eyes, for a moment Mugen could have sworn he had seen recognition in those pools of smoke.

"Yeah, you reminded me of an old friend."

"I am glad that I am to your liking." The man, Jinichi, shrugged his yukata off one shoulder, pale skin shining in the candle light.

"Right…" Mugen blinked finding it hard not to stare at the smooth skin.

"May I ask why you chose me, kind sir."

"You remind me of him." Mugen moved forward, letting his own outer shirt fall from his shoulders and land on the ground before he reached out and stroked Jinichi's long hair, marveling at how the other tilted into his touch. "An old friend." It had to have been him, there was no mistaking it.

Jinishi wrapped his arms around Mugen's shoulders and let them both fall back onto the mat of the floor. Mugen was in heaven as Jinichi craned his neck back. Leaning forward he began to place hot open mouth kisses along the mans slender neck, reveling in the taste of the others skin. So smooth and delicate, it was like a fine delicacy that was definitely wasted on a vagrant like himself.

"Please," His voice was soft. "Use me as you please."

"Oh I intend to." Mugen smirked pressing against the lithe form below him, grinding his hips into the others. "Such a pretty thing, ain't ya." His taunted with his voice even as he looked at the man with praise filled eyes. He liked this man, he reminded him so much of the one he missed, the one he wanted so badly he could taste it.

"I hope I am to your liking." Jinichi's voice seemed to be hesitant as he spoke, his eyes never meeting Mugen's.

"You're perfect, just like him…" Before he could get much farther Mugen pulled back and stood, stripping his jacket and undershirt off before removing his long shorts. "How about we use the bed." reaching out he helped the lithe man up.

"For such a vagrant you are kind." Jinichi twitched even as the words left his mouth, the man would hit him, he knew it. Instead he was met with laughter as he felt the other undo his obi.

"yeah well someone as pretty as you deserves it." Mugen laughed as he finished undoing the tie and let the silky material fall open revealing every inch of the man. Reaching out he ran a hand down the other right side, watching as he shivered and squirmed. "Sensitive there huh?"

"Yes…" Jinichi blushed and turned his head away.

Before he could look away for long Mugen knelt between the others legs and began to kiss the others neck and chest, this time pay special attention to spots that seemed more sensitive then others. Reaching out to the side he easily found a small bottle of oils and poured a bit over his fingers, it was fragrant, like roses. Running his hand down he found the others entrance and smirked as he leaned forward and took one pale nipple into his mouth, listening to the thin man whimper and mew.

Easily he prepared the man, his slick fingers being swallowed up by the tight heat of the other man. "damn, you're pretty tight for workin here over a year." Mugen groaned as he withdrew his hand before pressing two then three fingers into the warm body.

"Please, you don't have to be so gentle." Jinichi moaned as he arched, his straining erection pressing into the others flat stomach.

"Nah this is my favorite part, watching you squirm."

"You must be like this with many others who you sleep with."

"Nah," Mugen smirked, scissoring his fingers before completely pulling them out. Smirking at the moan of loss that escaped Jinichi. Shifting a bit he pulled the long haired man against him so that the tip of his cock barely breeched the tight ring of velvety muscle. Bracing himself a moment he pressed forward, feeling himself being swallowed whole by the tight warth he felt he was going to melt right there and then.

It was just as he'd imagined if it where Jin. He could hear the others soft panting and moans, lost in the throws of ecstasy he pressed his body against the other muttering.

Xx-xX

Jinichi could hardly believe things where happening the way they were. It had been nearly two years since he had seen the younger swordsman. Part of him was glad to see the vagrant, it was nice to know that he was doing well. Though it was also good to know that the other would not recognize him as he was now. He wasn't Jin anymore. He hadn't been that person for so long.

The night before had been amazing, now he lay curled on his side his faced pressed into Mugen's neck. Memories of the nights events flooding back to him, moans of names including his own real name. It was enough to bring tears to the ex-samurai's eyes. He wanted so badly to let it be known to the other who he was.

"Hey you, sleep well?" Mugen's voice was hoarse as he looked down at Jinichi.

The other nodded. "Thank you, I hope you find the person you called out to last night." He blushed lightly as he sat up.

"I think I already have." Mugen's rough voice seemed to follow him before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. "I know why you're right side is so sensitive." Lips pressed into his shoulder. "It's from that day right? Two years ago, when you almost died."

"I have no idea what you are talking about-"

"Jin stop it, I know you better then anyone ever will, sure you look prettier and your bodies a bit different because of being a brothel boy."

"Please stop."

"but you're still you."

"No." Jin shook his head, silent tears fell from his eyes. "No I'm not. Jin died a year ago, he was poisoned." Of course he meant metaphorically but he could just tell Mugen it was the truth. Jin died so long ago and he was just similar to him.

"You can't fool me, Jin." He could hear the smile in Mugen's voice. "I'll free you from here, just wait. I've been earning a good amount of money lately. I'll come for you and we'll leave here." coarse lips pressed against his skin again and Jin found it harder and harder to say no before he finally snapped. Turning quickly Jin wrapped his arms around Mugen and sobbed against the others chest.

"Mugen…"

"It's ok Jin, it'll be over soon."

Mugen left later that day and Jin didn't see him again for a while. In fact it was weeks before he'd see the other again. Each day he'd sit towards the front, looking out hopeful to see Mugen's grinning face. And each day he was bought by some pervert, used, and then left to wallow in his own self pity. Mugen had been lying, he had to have been. The stupid vagrant was laughing at him somewhere, mocking him for falling from his once perfect life of a samurai to that of a common whore.

A week after Jin finally gave up, a month since he had seen the Ryukyuu warrior, Jin was called into Mama's rooms. Bowing carefully he was surprised to see Mugen standing with a large grin.

"Mama you call-"

"You have been bought from the brothel, there is no reason for you to call me Mama anymore Jin." Yumika stood and walked over to Jin, handing him his glasses and swords as well as his old yukata. "Go change."

Nodding a bit Jin took the things and disappeared into a separate room, changing he returned holding the swords out to Mugen who blinked.

"What's that about?" the warrior laughed.

"I do not remember how to use them…I am a danger with them." Jin sighed as he held them out. He remembered when he would give anything just to touch the lacquered wood, feel the blade under his fingers.

"Well we'll just have to refresh your memory cause your body never forgets those things." Mugen smirked and took the swords, instead tying them at Jin's waist.

Yumika smiled softly. "I am happy for you Jin, it seems this place made your fantasy come true as well, even if it took a year."

Nodding Jin blinked before he was lead out. Walking through the brothel a few of the other boys aand men waved goodbye, Toshiyama ran out to meet them a serving woman behind him.

"No! You can't take Jinichi!" He was crying, tears making his makeup run as he wrapped his arms around Jin's waist. "Please don't leave Jinichi."

"Toshiyama." Jin kneeled down taking the boys face in his hand and placed a small kiss to his lips. "Take care of the younger ones, just as you did with me. And find yourself a fine patron. Never let him go, alright?"

Toshiyama nodded with a sniff.

Jin could only smile a bit brighter before looking up at Mugen, looking back to Toshiyama he winked. "Don't worry, I'll come by to visit sometime. Good bye, Toshi-chan." Standing he wrapped his arm around Mugen's and the two walked out. As they walked down the street Jin didn't notice how tears fell down his face.

"Hey, Jin?" Mugen looked down worriedly.

"Yes?"

"You're crying…"

"I'm happy, I'm free at last," Jin looked over at his lover with a smile. "and I'm with you again."

Mugen grinned and nodded. They had each other again and Mugen had a new reason to live. He had to love Jin and remind him so much about life.


End file.
